


科拉传奇·竞技场

by ashfish



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha/Omega, F/F, Futanari, Porn With Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 08:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashfish/pseuds/ashfish
Summary: 降世神通·科拉传奇之前没污成功不开心再来一发梗最早发在lofter，来这存个档。





	科拉传奇·竞技场

城区的擂台赛每月都有一场表演赛，主办方会请降世神通前来为观众秀上一手。这类热闹场面科拉向来都很喜欢，又有外快可以赚，何乐而不为？

而且……最近麻美正因为她不顾劝阻参与安保巡防的事和她冷战中……家里低气压太强，她受不过，所以这一个月来加了好几场赛事，尽量避着爱妻的怒火。

只是没想到麻美竟然追到了赛场上……科拉看着擂台对面全副武装一脸寒霜的麻美，心里咯噔一下，暗叫不好。

观众起哄得更厉害了。  
“噢噢噢，要开始家暴直播了吗？”  
“神通啊！下手轻点！”  
“担心什么神通啊！人家是妻奴好吧！应该叫大小姐下手轻点！”  
“哈哈哈哈哈！开打啊！”

科拉无奈地冲着裁判使眼色，但毫无作用，想来麻美早已做好了一切准备。她正考虑要怎么输才好时，突然感受到后颈传来一股劲风，她猛得回头一抓，生生挡下一记暗针。她拿起来细看，竟是alpha专用催情剂。看来那些小贼又来搞破坏了，想让她当众出丑，哼，没那么容易！

科拉吐出嘴里的暗哨，吹了几个调子，瞬间从观众席飞出数人开始搜贼。这就是巡防的存在意义，科拉自信一笑，捏碎了那管针剂。而抬眼的一刹那却大惊失色，麻美那边的观众席蓦地闪出一人，在被控制前尽全力又射出另一支针剂，直冲着麻美而去。科拉极速御气想要打掉它，然而针剂太细太小，一瞬间就扎进了麻美的脖子，她脱力跪了下来。科拉急忙上前揽住她，左右探看，随即松了一口气，幸好也只是恶意的omega催情剂，不是什么致命毒药。

她将麻美护在怀中，阴沉着脸又吹了几个调子，让巡逻兵务必严查作乱分子。场上观众并不清楚情况，此时全场一片懵逼。

“大小姐怎么了？怎么突然就跪下了？”  
“不知道啊，神通的脸色也很难看。”  
“所以这还打不打啊？”

“科拉……科拉……快把我抱下场去……我要……啊……”麻美只觉得身子一阵阵地发烫，下体早已瘫软成泥，而身边alpha的气息无疑让情况变得愈发难以控制。

科拉此时也暗道不好……对于alpha而言，发情期的omega气息跟催情剂也没什么区别，更何况对方还是深度标记的伴侣……短短几分钟，甜腻的信息素已经深深侵入进她的神经里，下身的烫刃变得又硬又疼，想要狠狠操弄身下人的欲望快要盖过理智了……

科拉正想咬牙抱人起身时，麻美揽住她的脖子吻了上去，扑面而来的迷人信息素成为压死骆驼的最后一根稻草。她觉得自己脑子里的弦崩了。

观众席沸腾了！  
“卧槽！今晚的表演赛是专程虐狗的吗”  
“啊啊啊啊！这碗狗粮我干了！！！”  
“天哪天哪麻麻我看到了什么！！”  
“我去！那是神通的大杀器吗！”  
“啊啊啊啊！别说了！正剧要开始啦！”

科拉在擂台中央将麻美拦腰抱起，彼此吻得相当忘情。大小姐的双腿紧紧勾住了神通的背肌，腿间的硬物戳得大小姐直哆嗦，她不自觉地隔着衣物撩蹭着那柄烫刃，声音都带着哭腔，“呜……科拉……快进来……快进来……”

神通的眸色愈发深沉，天知道这撩人的小妖精有多磨人……天知道她有多想扒掉她的衣服直捣黄龙……可周围吵吵嚷嚷要看戏的观众让她心里莫名搓火，自己的媳妇怎么能让别人看了去？她望了一眼擂台的角落，心里有了主意。

她一边安抚地吻着大小姐，一边朝角落走去。走了没几步路的距离，她便将身上人轻轻放在边角擂绳上坐稳，开始御土进行一系列处理。

于是期待着活春宫的观众眼睁睁看着那两人被藏在了几米厚的土层中……

“啊啊啊啊！神通别这样！！！”  
“别让我们只活在同人里啊！！！”  
“卧槽！狗粮都到碗里了怎么还飞了呢”  
“我要看攻气两米八的神通啊！！！”

所有的嘈杂逐渐淹没在一片黑暗中。麻美的墨绿色瞳孔水汪汪地发亮，科拉痴痴地看着她，不由得心猿意马起来。她走上前，轻吻了那双美妙的眼睛，右手也忍不住探入衣服里，抚摸着她爱不释手的饱满。大小姐不满地哼唧着，“科拉你欺负人……都说要你进来了嘛……”

“嘘……别难过，好戏在后头呢。”科拉亲了亲她的脸颊，然后用左手将战斗T恤脱了下来，缚在右臂上，又上前一步，深深埋进她的锁骨里舔舐回味她的气息。大小姐被眼前健壮却带有缺憾美的盛景分了心，不由得紧紧抱住了科拉的臂膀，亲吻她身上交错的伤痕。

很快，科拉开始坏心眼地隔着裤子按着那个点。麻美差点被这种离顶峰只差一厘的折磨逼疯。她气得也动手撩拨科拉早已勃发至巅峰的硬烫，果然，神通一如往常先求饶了，然而这也不代表大小姐会是赢家。

科拉将大小姐的上衣推至胸脯之上，一边亲吻那迷人平坦的小腹，一边褪下她的裤子，先行探查那片花园的湿润程度。在看见不出意料的满手滑腻之后，她才释放出等候多时的硬烫，缓缓挺进那紧致温暖的甬道之中。

麻美深吸一口气，因为催情剂的关系，小家伙比往常更有精神。科拉没敢用力开疆扩土，一直在细细爱抚着伴侣，等她适应。麻美伸出手迷恋地逡巡在爱人结实的腹肌上，指尖上下徘徊着，微痒的触感差点激得科拉泄身。麻美最后还是握住了那一截进不去的不算短的一段，红着脸小声撩拨，“没事啦……可以全进来咯……”

科拉按捺不住又深吻一记，这才尝试着挺动小腹深入花径，烫刃慢慢插入刀鞘，直到最深一点……麻美呻吟着，不禁扭动腰身迎合起来，科拉将她抱紧，死死抵着台柱，开始了真正的驰骋。

瞬间水声四溢，彼此下身的亲密接触如同鼓点一般有序而快感连连。麻美的浅吟低唱逐渐高昂起来，每一声听着都让她自己羞愤欲死，然而快感是那么汹涌，几乎要将她没顶。数百次的冲刺间她已经记不清自己高潮了几回，而眼前的罪魁祸首却毫无疲惫之意，反而越战越勇，仿佛要将她灵魂刺穿。直到她花径再度剧烈收缩，再次被快感没顶，科拉才在一片热流的刺激下彻底缴械。白浊混着清液从交合处淌下，科拉吻去她脸上的清泪，两人额头相抵，等待喘息平复。

“今天只是意外……我……我才不会原谅你……老是不顾我感受，接受那么危险的任务……你还想在身上添伤吗！你不心疼我还心疼呢……”

麻美愤愤地捏着神通的脸。

“好啦……是我的错嘛……可是巡防我总得负责啊……放心，我只是坐镇指挥，没那么危险的啦……”

科拉哭丧着脸解释。

“每次都这么说……结果还不是……嗯啊……你干嘛啦！！”

麻美说着说着又感到花径被涨满了，敏感处还被轻戳了一下，不禁呻吟了一声，又羞又气。

“你里面好舒服嘛……”科拉恬着脸蹭了蹭她，一脸无辜。哄媳妇就是要厚脸皮。

“你这家伙坏死了……不要以为……啊……这样我就会……原谅你……唔”

于是神通又将爱妻压在擂台绳上来了一发。当然，御土术依然把偷窥防得严严实实。

最后大小姐还是红着脸同意让神通负责安保巡防了，只是附加了一大堆限制条件。

神通表示伴侣之间没有什么矛盾是一次爽翻天的性爱解决不了的，如果还不行，那就两次。

然而当天场上的观众就没那么开心了，因为碗里的狗粮说飞就飞，不管是谁都会难过的。

end

#请问神通家里缺清洁工吗？上得厅堂下得厨房学富五车的那种#


End file.
